Wraith the traveller
by Lost with Kate
Summary: Wraith, a loyal Iron guard member has been participating in Unreal tournament for years. However on his trip to the years tournament something terrible happens..he's dangerous too not only his family but himself too..
1. The way of Telestopsis!

**NOTE**

**I'm cool teehee...Hey guys, please review. I am hungry for feedback. Now obviously I am not focusing too much on the actual tournament aspect but the characters and other stuff. Hope ya dont mind. J'aime people! Anyway I will add more chapters depending on how much support I get from feedback. Enjoy Chapter one! Au Revoir!**

**Wraith the traveller:**

Chapter 1 The way of Telestopsis!

_I keep hearing these voices in my ear. "You'll be alright", "You can make it"._

_I dont understand. I just dont understand._

_What is happening? I feel someone, something, pulling on my leg._

_Something's happening...the light. I see the light..._

"AHHH! MY GOD!" Wraith opened his eyes meeting instant pain.

"Calm-"

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"I am doctor-"

Wraith screamed before looking up. The sky was a blood red colour. An evil colour.

The doctor had disappeared.

"Hey! Wait! dont leave me to die!" Wraith cried.

His body was covered in blood like the sky. He had lost all feeling in his left leg but still, he could hear. There were many sounds. Piercing sounds. The sky was growling, the wounded, groaning.

"ERGH! Mother of god!" the doctor emerged from the ground.

He was being dragged by a massive Skaarj warlord. Wraith immediately tried to crawl away. It was no misconception that he was in danger. His leg however, was in no condition to be pulled through the mud and rock.

"Gkublok! Secure the area!" the same massive Skaarj said within bites of the doctor.

Wraith was no longer brave, no longer conceited. He was afraid. Afraid of losing everything. Especially his family back home in Colorado.

_"Open your christmas present, Timech. It's from mummy and Daddy", "Do you like it? We spent alot of money on you this year. But it was worth it", "We love you, Timech"_

CRUSH!

Wraith's broken leg was completely shattered by Gkublok's foot.

"Going somewhere, mortal?" he cackled as though he was mad.

Wraith's next image was blurred because of the large amount of pain he was in.

A large rocket penetrated Gkublok's chest. He fell over backwards with nothing but a hiss.

That's when the chilly wind blew. The blood stung even more powerfully than before and when the noise all stopped.

The world was dark yet again. The pain died down into numbness. One could only imagine what Wraith was feeling. His only recollection of what had happened before was that he was travelling to the unreal tournament grounds. He was travelling lightly. He was happy, excited...ready. Perhaps the Skaarj-human war had resumed. If so, Wraith would need to return home and protect his beloved...

Those were his thoughts. But as time passed, other thoughts occured in his head. He suspected he was dead. Moving to the spirit world. Or maybe this was the spirit world. Eternal darkness..forever.

_Slowly floating in the darkness..._

_What seemed like the end was only the beginning..._

_"Timech, son, lets go to the skateboard ramp!", "What's that book you are reading?", "Son?..Son?...Son, wake up. I havent said goodnight...WAKE UP! WAKE UP-"_

"Wake up! Wake up! Wraith, breathe!"

The light shone brightly overhead Wraith's face. It stung his eyes as they slowly opened.

"Finally! How are you feeling Wraith?" a high pitched doctor asked.

"Sore..and stiff. Also worried. I'm worried about..MY FAMILY!" Wraith jolted upright in a panic.

The doctor and a couple of nurses ran to his side and held him down.

"Relax! This is unacalled for!" the doctor struggled to hold the muscly warrior down.

"LET ME GO! MY FAMILY! THE WAR!" Wraith panted angrily.

"Your family is fine! There is no war!"

Wraith lay back...

"Then..then why was I attacked?" he began. "Why was I attacked by bloodsucking SKAARJ WARRIORS!".

The doctor made a hand signal for the two concerned nurses to leave.

"Doc, why?" Wraith persisted.

"Well...there is no easy way to say this-"

"Say it, you imbecile!"  
"Hush Wraith, I...I will tell you. But this may horrify you." the doctor sighed. "Wraith, that was all a hallucination. You knocked yourself out..you cut your face. You literally destroyed your own leg...Wraith you're-"

"Dont say insane because I'm not!" Wraith said slightly confused.

"I was going to say you were 'Telestopsis'. It's a rare disease contracted from Robotic fumes. I did a background check and learned you were a-"

"Mercenary" Wraith finished for him.

"Indeed, which means you had alot of chance in catching Telestopsis..and you did. The symptoms: hallucinating skaarj attacks, fainting, constant memory reminders and...and a sense of berserk in oneself." the doctor was looking at the cold, hard ground.

"So I'm as mad as a meat-axe?" Wraith tried to joke.

The doctor forced a smile..

"Unfortunately there was a complication with your hallucination"

Wraith's heart missed a beat.

"As I said, you did great damage to your leg...in fact. It was so..How do I put this? So torn apart it was impossible to salvage any part. Your leg is no more, Wraith the traveller.".

Wraith just lay in the hospital bed...he wanted to sob but didn't think it very manly.

"So..what do I do?" he turned towards the doctor.

"Well...you have a few choices really..you can..uhh...leave and head back to your home. I wouldn't reccommend that. We can offer no transport because of the immense flooding. So walking with crutches could prove difficult."

"My next choice?" Wraith asked hoping it was a better one than that.

"Well..I can arrange for you to be taken to the mental hospital where the staff will make sure you do yourself no harm. Beware they may shoot you with plasma if you disobey their instructions. Haha" the doctor laughed hysterically.

Wraith frowned. He didn't like the sound of a mental hospital. Solitary confinement.

"And?"

"Well...you can hand me 13 million dollars and I can attach a cybernetic leg. Then I will send dangerous waves through your body which will treat your...disease." he rose his head awaiting Wraith's reply.

"And where do you think I'm going to get 13 million dollars from?" Wraith snarled.

The doctor just shrugged. "You have a decision to make. I'll be in to check on you shortly".


	2. Stuck in a hospital bed

**Note**

**I have based this chapter on the pure feelings of Wraith. And what better place to do it than a hospital bed? So if you are thinking 'Gee whiz, this weirdo has done a shabby job on this chapter' you are probably right, but even so, I wanted to do a scene just on the words and actions of confinement.**

_"They grow up so fast...", "Timech's off to school tomorrow...", "my son...whom I love". "Oh hello son, hello-"_

"Hello, Hello, Earth to Wraith!" a shaggy haired woman said annoyed.

_The light...coming...coming...closer..and closer..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Wraith yelled as pain struck him yet again.

The process repeated as the two nurses ran to his side and held him down.

"Wh-What's wrong with him?" the woman cried.

"I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE! LET ME GO!" Wraith yelled but he was now too weak too fight. He slumped back frowning miserably.

"Get the doc" the prettier nurse ordered the other one.

She nodded and ran out the door.

"Excuse me, Nurse-" the woman began.

"Apologies, I'm busy." the nurse began writing something down.

_Stuck in a hospital bed...with no leg. Oh how I hurt my head..._

_Timech loved to rhyme..._

_Timech loved to rhyme..._

_Before the war, before the destruction._

_Timech loved to rhyme..._

"Doctor, is that you?" Wraith asked hearing footsteps.

"It sure is, how are you feeling?" he asked noticing the woman. "And..can I help you?".

"I'm-" Wraith started.

"I'm here to see my husband! Is he stable? He's not going to attack me, is he?" the woman paced.

The doctor looked at Wraith then back at the woman. His eyes were burning with anticipation.

"Wait outside miss, I'll tell you when he's stable enough" came the doctors reply with a smile.

Wraith turned over. He was still thinking. Forever thinking...

"Do you know that woman, Wraith the traveller?"

"Vaguely. It just seems all a blur." he replied to the doctor who was now sitting on the end of Wraith's bed.

"That's common with Telestopsis. You are constantly reminded of the ones you truly love and the ones whom you were slowly drifting away from...just disappear out of your mind. Do you remember anyone from back home...in Colorado, I believe?" he asked.

Wraith wriggled in the bed. His hands were stinging. He had grazed them severely and only just noticed.

"My son..Timech. He was..a great kid...I think. You know Doc, I'm getting these weird scenes in my head about him alot. It's freaking me out." Wraith began to panic. "I mean, am I ever going to be normal..well of course with your 13 million dollar treatment but let me tell you..I remember one thing clear, I'm not rich..so I'm just going to die or live my life alone...is that it? Is that my fate?".

_The smell of dead fish..._

_It's a strong smell..._

_Timech and I used to go fishing all the time..._

_"Dad, can I use your rod?"_

_"Sure son, be careful though. My baits a real catcher."_

_Salt water tasted funny too..._

_Timech and I, we fell in lots._

_Like rubbing salt into a wound, is like parting me from my son..._

"Wraith, you drifted off to sleep again..we need to talk" the doctor sighed.

Wraith's eyes flickered open. At the exact moment he was going to spring up in panic, the doctor stabbed a needle into him.

"OW...WHATS HAPPENING! I Feel light headed..".

"Wraith I didn't want to have to drug you, but you might aswell get used to it." the doctor smiled.

"W-what?" Wraith said confused with his words.

"I've paid for your treatment. The cybernetic leg. I dont think you will object to having the operation?".

"Of course not..I'm so happy. I can live a normal life.." Wraith widened his mouth.

"Hahaha, I thought you would be happy. Now I will send your wife in. Tomorrow, you become part-cybernetic!".


End file.
